


Good morning, husband

by Gabrie_DwelleR



Series: The Summer of Smut [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Bottom Edward Nygma, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Season/Series Finale, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, soft morning sex, the softest :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrie_DwelleR/pseuds/Gabrie_DwelleR
Summary: Oswald loathes mornings. But Edward always knows how to make them better.Set an unspecified amount of time into their post-finale future together as a married couple.The fic is linked to my larger series but it's a100% stand-alone, no additional information needed!
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: The Summer of Smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Good morning, husband

**Author's Note:**

> I'm joining this fic to my other series purely for the dynamics I see for the future of my version of canon-compliant nygmobs in that series :3 No need to know absolutely anything else from other fics there.
> 
> Written for the Summer of Smut event, organized by Nygmobblepot Haven discord server. My prompt was: _Soft morning sex._  
>  Please, enjoy <3

Oswald slowly began to rouse from his slumber to the feeling of a warm slender body pressed against his back and a hand softly caressing his ample stomach under the covers. Hot breath tickled when Ed nuzzled into his hair and pressed his lips to the back of his neck.

The aroma of coffee with cinnamon soon reached Oswald, and he couldn't help a small smile creeping onto his lips through the drowsy haziness. His ever-restless husband must've gotten up long ago, prepared for the day, and made coffee for when Penguin finally wakes up. Oswald cherished these lazy mornings when Edward would sneak back into their bed to cuddle some more and pamper him with affection. 

"I can be bitter, can be sweet, each morning help you on your feet," Ed whispered, placing a soft kiss behind Oswald's ear. "What am I?" 

Penguin rolled his eyes without opening them. One of the side-effects of being married to the Riddler was having riddles asked any time of the day, including every morning and occasionally even deep nights if Ed is especially inspired. It didn't mean that Oswald would just go and answer it, of course. He much more prefers to feign sleeping and feel how his husband cuddles and tenderly caresses him awake. Oftentimes he gets so lulled by it that he actually drifts back to sleep. This morning, however, Ed seemed to have another plan. He huffed and pressed himself even closer to Oswald’s back, throwing one of his unfairly long legs over his hip. 

"I know you're awake, husband," Ed murmured into his ear, his hand rubbed from Oswald's chest to the bottom of his stomach through the silky pajama top. 

"Sleepin'", Oswald mumbled drowsily and half-heartedly fumbled with his good leg under the covers to kick at his actively clinging husband. Unsuccessfully.

"Your breathing pattern changes," Riddler insisted and licked up Oswald's neck to his ear. 

Penguin squirmed and released an undignified squawk when Ed puffed a breath directly into his ear, tickling him. Riddler snorted and hugged him tight like an excited affectionate octopus. 

"Do you give up?" he giddily asked. 

Oh, the riddle. 

"No riddles a'this ungodly hour, Edward," Penguin grumbled, nuzzling into the pillow in hopes of drowning in it back asleep. 

"It's half-past ten, Oswald," his husband laughed. 

"Wha'ever," he mumbled and tried to tug the covers over his head. Without success, as they were stuck under Riddler’s weight. 

"Alright, I'll give you a hint then," Ed chuckled softly against his hair, pressed another kiss, and disentangled himself from Oswald. Regrettably, he also hauled the duvet from both their frames, so burying under it was no longer an option for the sleepy kingpin.

With a deep resigned sigh, Penguin finally opened his eyes to the dim light seeping through their thick wine-colored curtains. Ed never woke him up by opening them since Oswald’s damaged eye was so sensitive to the light. Through the heavy fabric, weak Gotham morning sun cast a soft crimson glow onto the room, shading everything in warm colors and giving their white bedsheets a rosy tint. 

Realizing that his lively partner won't let him go back to sleep any time soon, Oswald turned to lie on his back and properly observe Edward kneeling on the bed beside him and reaching for the steaming cup on the nightstand. Riddler’s hair was curly and somewhat fuzzy, presumably from the shower he took after getting up. He wasn't wearing glasses, and his closes consisted of only pajama bottoms and a loosely tied dressing gown that didn't fully conceal his chest and flat stomach from Oswald's appreciating gaze. Years spent together, and he still couldn't tear his eyes away from his handsome man. 

"Here you go, Mr. Penguin," Edward murmured as he brought the cup closer to Oswald. 

There was a green straw in it. If it were someone else, the coffee would've been splashed into that person's face for daring to patronize the Penguin. But it was his beloved Edward, and Oswald not-so-secretly enjoyed being pampered by his husband, especially in the mornings, when all the battles and enemies seemed like a distant bad dream. It started as a joke: Riddler once placed a straw into his morning coffee because Oswald was exceptionally stubborn and grumpy after he woke up, refusing to even sit up to drink. Now, it was almost a tradition and one of the very few ways for Ed to at least make Penguin open his eyes earlier than he desired. 

Oswald hummed gratefully after Ed guided the straw to his mouth, and took the first sip of coffee. It was perfect, like every time his husband made it for him. Years ago, Ed had persuaded Oswald to try adding cinnamon to his coffee, and his mornings were never the same after that. He almost forgot the time when he used to despise that drink and had to force it down to stay awake. Only Riddler could find a way of turning a nuisance into a pleasure. 

Oswald rolled the sweet creamy liquid on his tongue, savoring the rich taste before swallowing. Unexplainably, he felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the pure adoration shining in Edward's eyes as the man watched him drink the coffee through a straw. Countless shared moments of tender affection, but the endless depth of Ed's devotion and love for him still managed to amaze Oswald.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Ed softly smiled and placed his half-finished cup of coffee back on the nightstand. 

"Good morning, husband," Oswald sighed and sneaked his hand under Ed's dressing gown to stroke down his toned chest. 

Riddler leaned into the touch and readily bent lower for a kiss. 

"Wait, I need to brush my teeth," Oswald tried to dodge his lover. 

"You'll just taste like cinnamon and honey, _honey_ ," Ed insisted and finally caught Oswald's lips with his own when he rolled his eyes at the cheesy pun. 

As usual, Oswald's self-consciousness didn't last, and, after a minute, he gently tugged on Edward's lower lip, opening up and allowing their tongues to slowly glide together in a familiar but always distinctly perfect dance. Ed hummed into the kiss and, without breaking their contact, smoothly straddled Oswald's hips. His wandering hands trailed over the well-studied body, unbuttoning his pajama top and caressing his bared sleep-warm skin. Without bothering with releasing his arms from the sleeves, Oswald threaded one hand into his husband's silky locks, holding him close without any pressure. 

Ed moved to leisurely kiss down his lover's neck, Penguin melting under his care. As Edward shifted lower on top of him, Oswald felt unmistakable hardness pressing against his thigh. Riddler gave a slight thrust with his hips, making his intentions crystal clear. 

"I don't think I'm awake enough for that, Eddie," Oswald mumbled, ruffling his husband's curls even more. 

"Not to worry, my love," Ed purred between slow open-mouthed kisses along one of Oswald's collarbones. "You don't have to do anything. Just lie back and relax," hot lips traveled down to his chest. "I'll take good care of you," Riddler sealed his promise by mouthing over one of Oswald's nipples, licking and lightly suckling at it. 

Oswald closed his eyes, falling into the half-drowsy bliss under his husband's soft touches. Occasionally, he released slight hums and gasps as Ed's skillful mouth slowly moved down to worship Penguin's plump belly. He only had the energy to card his fingers through the locks, and even that action was lazy and sluggish. 

"So soft and big, my lovely bird," Ed pressed himself close to Oswald, laying his head on his stomach like on a pillow. "So perfect." 

Edward's unbridled praise and sincere love for Oswald's pudgy form banished any lingering insecurities regarding the extra weight long ago. Penguin only smiled and stroked his husband's hair and cheek, tracing the sharp line of his cheekbone with a thumb. 

One of Edward's hands traveled lower, under the waistband of Oswald's pajama bottoms. As Oswald said, though, he was still too sleepy to become excited already, but it didn't deter Riddler in the slightest. He raised his head from where it rested on his personal fleshy pillow and resumed mapping Oswald's skin with wet open-mouthed kisses. He licked a stripe around the navel, making Penguin giggle from the slight tickling. His hand kept caressing Penguin through the thin layers of underwear and silk pajama. 

Oswald melted under this warm tenderness, almost slipping back into sleep. Even his hand lazily dropped from stroking his husband's hair, too heavy to remain upright. 

"No nodding off, my feathered friend," Riddler murmured, giving a playful squeeze to Oswald's almost flaccid manhood with one hand and grasping a big fold of his belly with the other. "I need you awake for the main event." 

"Then how about you hurry up and get to it, Edward?" Oswald cracked one eye open and raised an eyebrow at his lover. 

Ed pouted playfully. "But I want to savor you," he complained half-heartedly and pressed a kiss below Oswald’s navel. "Cherish you," another kiss lower. "Adore you," another one down the trail of hair right above the waistband. "Worship you," his lips replaced his hand, mouthing at Oswald's barely awakening length through two layers of clothing. 

Oswald sighed in pleasure at the feeling of hot breath reaching him through the thin fabric. Both eyes were wide open now, mesmerized by the sight of his glorious man worshipping him like a priceless treasure. In such moments especially, Oswald felt like a king, invincible on top of the world. And Edward _yearned_ to serve him. It was more exhilarating than his whole criminal empire kneeling before him. 

Ed tugged at the waistband of Penguin's pajama pants. He huffed in frustration when the cloth didn't budge further than a couple of inches, not enough to release him. 

"A little help, dear?" Ed finally gave up on trying to tug the pants from under Penguin’s weight holding them in place. 

"I thought you said I don't have to do anything," Oswald teased and defiantly placed both hands under his head, relaxing in his position. 

Riddler smirked, a mischievous fire glinting in his dark eyes. "Then I guess I'll just have to persuade you to assist me," he eagerly accepted the challenge. 

His hot mouth returned to trace the outline of Oswald's beginning erection through the fabric. Edward's elbows held him up and bracketed Oswald's sides as his warm hands stroked up the plump belly and reached to play with his lover's nipples. Deft fingers caressed, softly grazed, and pulled at two brown nubs until they became hard and extra sensitive. Oswald's breath hitched at the feeling and the warm pressure enveloping his growing erection, he grasped a fistful of his own hair to hold himself from moaning. He did want to tease his beloved a bit more, it was a game they both enjoyed. 

Ed's movements were elaborately slow and tender. His thin fingers caressed his drowsy husband's nipples lovingly as he kissed and nuzzled Oswald's gradually hardening length. 

A few minutes later, and Penguin still didn't forfeit and just laid admiring his husband through half-lidded eyes. After pressing another trail of kisses up to Oswald's stomach, Ed rose back up to kneel above him. 

"Do you give up?" Penguin teased. 

"What a ridiculous assumption, darling," Riddler chuckled. "Just switching to a better tactic." 

Ed grasped the lapels of his dressing gown and slowly tugged them apart, baring more and more rose-tinted white skin to Oswald’s greedy eyes. Ed began to sway his hips from side to side like he was doing a striptease dance. His soft smile and half-lidded dark eyes not leaving Oswald's were a sight nearly as arousing as his sharp collarbones and toned shoulders being revealed when Ed finally shrugged off his dressing gown. 

Oswald lounged enjoying the view as his husband made a show of stroking his hands down his lithe frame and lowering the waistband of pajama bottoms to release his hard erection. It bounced up, finally free from restraints, and Riddler exhaled a sigh, tracing his long fingers up and down his perfectly sculpted circumcised length a few times. Oswald's mouth watered at the sight, but he didn't offer anything more than an encouraging smile for his husband's arousing performance. 

Ed smirked, apparently having more tricks up his sleeve. He gracefully slipped out of his trousers and carelessly balled and threw his clothes on the nearest chair. Then he returned to his previous position to continue pressing kisses to Oswald’s still trapped and almost fully hard erection. 

Only this time, Edward arched his back and raised his bottom up in the air. Oswald wished he could reach and grasp the well-shaped buttocks, but Ed beat him to it. Holding himself above Oswald with one elbow, Ed trailed his other hand down his spine and settled between his spread cheeks. He moaned, and the vibration from his mouth reverberated with a pleasant buzz into Oswald's lower belly. Edward's hand was doing something that was making him gasp and mewl, but it didn't seem like he slipped his fingers inside. 

"Eddie, what is it you're doing back there?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ed gave him a sultry wink and softly groaned after another move of his hand. 

"Show me, dear," Oswald said, freeing one of his own hands from under his head to cup his husband's flushed face. 

With a light whimper, Edward took his hand away from his bottom. In his slender fingers, he held a purple glass plug. It wasn't too long but the girth was almost as wide as Oswald's. 

"You've gotten yourself all ready for me, Eddie?" Oswald murmured, petting his man's hair. 

"Yes, ah," Ed whimpered as he inserted the toy back inside. "Been wanting you all morning, Ozzie," he rubbed his cheek directly against Oswald's clothed erection, and _that_ made him exhale a moan he couldn't hold back. 

"And you were so good and patient with your sleepy husband," Oswald praised and ruffled Ed's curly locks. His man leaned into the touch and nodded, giving him the most adoring puppy eyes and planting a kiss onto Oswald's palm when it moved lower. The sight would've melted any heart, and Penguin's fully belonged to this man for years already anyway. "Well then, let's not make you wait any longer, hm?" he smiled with amusement at how his lover sprung to action, carelessly throwing the toy to the side. 

Once again, Ed tugged Oswald's pajama pants and underwear down, and this time, Oswald pushed his hips up to help his husband undress him completely. Riddler threw the garments aside and hungrily raked his eyes over his husband's naked form. 

"So beautiful," he whispered reverently. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you, Oswald?" 

He did have an idea. Oswald felt his cheeks heating up as he basked in Edward's sincere admiration. He could never get enough of his husband's compliments, Penguin was greedy like that, and Riddler was all too happy to provide. After a few long moments of admiring the view, Ed once again lowered himself between Oswald's legs and placed a light kiss to the very tip of his fully hard erection. Oswald trembled from the feeling of those warm lips slowly traveling down the underside of his shaft with open-mouthed kisses marking every inch. Ed nuzzled at the base of his arousal, peppering his testicles with soft pecks. 

"Ah, Ed," Oswald gasped when his husband licked a broad stripe up his erection and swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the opening of the foreskin to rub over the slit. 

"Awake now, darling?" Ed lifted his gaze to meet Oswald's and had the audacity to smirk.

Oswald opened his mouth to throw back some witty retort, but any words faded before forming when Ed's long fingers wrapped around his erection and pulled the skin down. Edward licked and parted his lips, then slowly took the head between them, lightly sucking on it and rubbing his tongue against the sensitive spot on the underside. A long groan left Oswald's throat when his lover steadily lowered his head, inch by inch enveloping his arousal in the wet heat of his mouth. Soon, he felt the tip brushing the back of Ed's throat. His husband didn't show any discomfort and only moved forward until he pressed his nose deep into the neatly trimmed public hair. 

Ed stayed there for a few more delicious moments. Then went up and down again, bobbing his head and swirling his agile tongue along the shaft. As a final treat to his husband, Edward once again took him whole and swallowed around his length, extracting a choked groan from Oswald. 

Satisfied with his work, Ed released Oswald with a wet pop. He gracefully crawled forward on all fours until his knees framed Penguin's sides and hovered over him, smiling as he gazed into Oswald's eyes with overwhelming tenderness and adoration. Oswald brought his freed hand to cup Edward's face and pull him into a sweet kiss. Tasting himself on Ed's tongue always felt strangely exhilarating, and feeling his erection nudge against the crevice of Ed's velvety buttcheeks was even more so. 

Without breaking the kiss, Edward reached behind him and took Oswald's erection to line up with his entrance. Before he could fully do that, Oswald pulled away, stopping him. 

"Aren't you forgetting something, my love?" 

"It's fine, Oswald, I'm ready," Ed insisted and tried to sit down on his husband's length. 

Despite wanting to be inside Ed, Oswald dodged it and snorted at his lover's impatient whine. Any other time, he would oblige and let Edward's eagerness win, they both often liked it a little rough. But not during these soft mornings when nothing should hurt in the slightest. And spit wasn't enough to smooth the way. Oswald slid a hand under the pillows to fish out a half-empty bottle of lube. 

" _I'm_ not ready," he gave it to Ed and kissed his lover's pout away. "I want you to only feel good, Eddie." 

"I always feel good with you," Ed pecked the tip of Oswald's nose and uncapped the bottle, squirting a generous amount of lube on his hand. 

He continued peppering Oswald's face with light kisses while warming the lube between his fingers and then reached behind to wrap them around the erect shaft. He caught Oswald's soft moan with his lips and stroked up and down his length a few times, coating it with slick gel. 

"All good now?" Ed murmured after smearing the rest of the lube from his fingers over his already stretched rim. 

"Perfect, my love," Oswald smiled and kissed the corner of Ed's lips in approval. 

Once again, Edward lined up Oswald's erection with his entrance, and this time, nothing stopped its head from slipping through the tight ring of muscle. Both men moaned from the blissful feeling, drowning in the depth of love reflecting in each other's eyes. Ed covered Oswald's mouth with his own, their tongues meeting and languidly rolling against each other as he gradually lowered himself onto the slick shaft. 

Oswald groaned into the kiss, relishing the pleasure of his erection smoothly sliding deeper into the tight heat. He felt the muscles of Edward's flat stomach ripple and shiver where it was pressed against his own, his husband's hard arousal trapped between them. His hands gently stroked up and down Riddler’s back, pulling him closer in their embrace. Ed cupped the side of Oswald's face, softly caressing his cheek with a thumb as their tongues continued to roll and swirl with each other. 

After finally getting to what he wanted, Edward didn't rush at all, savoring every inch entering him. Already tight walls clenched around Oswald when the tip reached his prostate, and Riddler's moan was swallowed between their lips. 

At last, Ed got fully seated, his bottom pressed flush against Oswald's hips. They stayed like this for a long while, caressing and slowly kissing each other, basking in their intimate closeness. From time to time, Edward rolled his hips in circles, and both men moaned into their kiss from the shifting angle and pressure. As usual, Ed didn't stretch himself too much when he prepared for this, and Oswald could never get enough of how _tight_ he was, how snuggly the silky hot walls wrapped around him, applying different pressure along his length. 

One of Oswald's hands traveled down Riddler’s back to gently cup a firm globe of his bottom. He kneaded the muscled flesh, slowly rubbing circles on the velvety skin with his thumb. Ed moaned into the kiss when Oswald's fingertips slipped into the cleft between his cheeks and trailed down to where they were connected. Oswald circled his index finger over the stretched rim, spreading the excess lube that got squished out when he entered. The ring of muscle fluttered around his erection from this tender massage, and Edward mewled from the additional stimulation of his sensitive skin. 

After a few long minutes of that embrace, Edward began to retreat from their deep kiss, pressing a few more pecks on Oswald's lips as he disentangled himself to sit up. Oswald groaned when he slipped an inch deeper with the new position and made Ed clench around him, seemingly sucking his length farther inside. His testicles were pressed snuggly against his lover's fine bottom, tender and warm skin on skin contact making it somehow even more intimate. 

Ed splayed his long fingers over the expanse of Penguin's chest and stomach to find more leverage and gently push up. It seemed like the muscles were clinging to Oswald's hardness along the way, not wanting to let go of the girth spreading them wide. His toes curled from the slow drag of the slick walls up his shaft when Ed rose to the point when only the head remained inside. The air was cool on his slicked up flesh, a delightful contrast with the overwhelming heat of his lover's insides. 

"Oh, Ed," Oswald moaned, throwing his head back into the soft pillow as his husband slid down, once again concealing his length within the tight wetness. 

Edward slowly rocked up and down Oswald's hard length, murmuring a litany of praises to his husband. His hands kneaded the soft flesh of Oswald's front, long fingers of one hand played with a nipple and made Penguin's breath hitch as they idly brushed and fondled the sensitive nub. 

"Oh dear, Ozzie, you feel so good," Ed mewled at another long drag of Oswald's erection against his prostate on the way down. "You're so irresistible, divine," his lips spilled praise seemingly straight out of Edward's pleasure-hazed mind as his dark eyes devoured every inch of his husband's upper body in the dim red glowing from the curtained window. 

Familiar warmth spread inside Oswald's chest at every praise Ed generously showered on him. Not a single shade of doubt could crawl into his heart, not after years and years of Edward proving his sincerity. 

Oswald smiled and trailed one of his hands across his husband's flat stomach and chest to cup his heated face. Another hand kept caressing and gently kneading one firm globe of his buttcheeks, relishing how the muscles tensed under his palm every time Riddler moved. 

Ed was a breathtaking sight himself: tall and slim body bathed in soft crimson light was shuddering in delight, half-lidded dark eyes shined with lust and adoration, unruly curls fell on his forehead as the man was slowly losing himself in pleasure. His hard erection rubbed against the rise of Penguin’s stomach, smearing the dampness that was seeping from the tip. Oswald could savor this picture all day long and never get enough, no wonders of the world could compare to how unbearably beautiful his husband was. 

"Come here, my love, I want to kiss you," Oswald murmured and tugged Ed closer with a hand on the back of his neck. 

"With pleasure, dearest," Ed softly smiled and leaned forward to once again seal their lips together. 

Moving with this angle was more difficult, but with the slow rhythm Ed had set, he had no trouble continuing to roll his hips back and forth, providing that delightful friction to both of them. 

After a few more minutes, Oswald took pity on his beloved husband doing all the work. His hands moved to cup both of Edward's cheeks and help him slide up and down his erection, Ed mewled when his prostate was rubbed with more accuracy. Oswald smiled as he swallowed that delicious sound, and decided to extract more from his lover. 

He spread his legs wider and placed his feet on the bed, careful to not twist and put too much pressure on his bad ankle. That allowed him to gain purchase and lightly thrust up. Immediately, the tip of his erection found its target, and Ed groaned into the kiss, his hands trembled where they were lightly kneading Oswald's shoulders. A few more well-aimed thrusts, and Riddler couldn't continue the kiss anymore, sounds of pleasure spilling an inch above Penguin’s opened mouth, free for him to catch and lick from those kiss-swollen lips. 

Soon, both men began to crave more room for movement, to enter and take deeper. Once again, Edward pushed himself to sit up straddling Oswald's hips. He rose slowly, not breaking eye contact, sharing the endless love that no words could ever describe. Oswald knew that look well and knew his eyes were shining with the same sentiments. Both souls laid bare and sincere, happy to be united with everything that they are. 

Oswald's hands released his husband's firm globes. One slid up to slowly caress his side, from hip bone to slightly protruding ribs every time Riddler arched his back at another drag of hard flesh along his prostate. Another hand rested on Edward's slim thigh and felt the muscles roll under the soft skin as the man pushed himself up and slowly lowered down. 

Despite both of them gradually approaching the inevitable release, they didn't rush it, preferring to savor every long minute of their shared bliss as the pleasure was building up slowly with their leisurely pace. Riddler reached his right hand behind to brace on Oswald's good knee and rolled his hips, moving atop his husband in a circular motion, making them both gasp in pleasure. Penguin kept languidly thrusting up, aiming for the spot that made his beloved man mewl and gasp. 

Edward's neglected hardness rubbed over Oswald's stomach, trickling more and more wetness from the weeping head. His muscles trembled, and he clenched around Oswald more often, beginning to lose his rhythm. 

"Touch yourself, Eddie," Oswald encouraged, seeing how close Ed was and feeling his own release approach. "You're so amazing, my love. Incredible, magnificent, so perfect for me," he murmured as Ed took his length in hand and began stroking it in the matching gentle rhythm of their thrusts. Riddler threw his head back and moaned, muscles fluttering around Oswald at every tender word.

"I'm c-close, Ozzie," Ed breathed, twisting his fist around his erection and rubbing his thumb over the slick head. 

"I know, my love," Penguin said, stroking up and down his husband's thigh. "Come undone for me, Eddie." 

A breathy moan resembling Oswald's name escaped Ed's throat as he toppled over the edge. His whole body quivered, muscles clamped around Oswald's length as Edward spilled into his hand. That magnificent sight, combined with the tight muscles grappling him and sucking him deep inside the smooth heat, pulled Oswald into the breadth of his own ecstasy. 

This kind of slow lovemaking always allowed them to ride the waves of pleasure much longer, spread their shared bliss gradually over time. Breathtaking peaks of lust, mindless bites, scratches, and screams of blinding desire were relished and delightful in their own way. But an entirely different expanse of intimate ecstasy was opening up for them during their soft mornings when the pleasure was building up and fading oh so slowly as they continued to gently grind against each other. 

Eventually, they slowed down, and, once again, Ed sprawled over Oswald, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Penguin's heart almost _ached_ from the overflow of love they shared. He wrapped both arms around his husband's back to hold him close as they basked in the honey-sweet afterglow. It was silly, but all the tender emotions he felt after such soft lovemaking often made Oswald's eyes spill a tear or two. This time was not an exception. Edward noticed it and carefully gathered warm drops with his lips, taking it as a chance to pepper Oswald's face with kisses and make him giggle. Ed had long since stopped worrying about those tears, knowing all too well that they were caused by the overwhelming happiness Oswald's body just couldn't hold inside. He chuckled and pecked the tip of Penguin’s nose before carefully moving forward a bit to let the softened length slip from him before it would become uncomfortable for them both. 

Edward stretched one of his long arms to the nightstand and took a few baby wipes. He proceeded to carefully clean them up as Oswald caressed his warm skin and pressed kisses along his jawline. Once cleaned, Ed tossed the wipes into the paper bucket next to the bed. After sharing another sweet kiss, Riddler moved from straddling Oswald to cuddle up next to him. 

"I love you so much, Eddie," Oswald breathed, turning to lie on his side as well and tucking his face into the base of his husband's neck. He gathered Riddler’s slim frame into his arms and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together and leaving their legs to intertwine. He'd fancy a smoke right now, but that would require him getting up from their cozy nest, and he wasn't yet ready for that.

"I love you too, husband," Ed murmured into his hair and pressed a long kiss on the top of his head. His arms wrapped around Penguin’s broader body as well, gently caressing him as they held each other close, both so inseparably entangled together. "You wanna finish your coffee?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, dear. It's gone cold long ago," Oswald mumbled sleepily. "You'll have to make me a new one after I wake up." 

"You can't seriously want to sleep further after this," Ed said with a feigned admonition, giving a slight shake to his husband. 

"'M the king of Gotham, Edward, I can do whatever I want. And you're staying with me," he hugged his Riddler tighter like a human-sized plushie. 

"Alright, your majesty, your wish is my command," Ed chuckled and reached for the duvet to cover them both. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he placed another kiss into Oswald's hair, shuffled a bit to settle more comfortably and stilled, only rubbing small circles on Oswald's shoulder blade with his thumb. 

Oswald smiled into his beloved man's skin as he was drifting off again, tucked safely in his husband's arms, lulled by his steady heartbeat and warm breathing ghosting in his hair. The new day could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be very happy and grateful to see what you think of this in the comments :3


End file.
